Should Have Known
by Jewelz0986
Summary: Lily was the only woman in James's life right? Will a Tragedy make James open his eyes to what he might've been great?


Should've known

The sky was dim obscured in black clouds. Rain beat down on the unsuspecting people in the flowered gardens near the city lake. Roaring thunder and lightening flashed above head sending the pedestrians running. One couple stood huddled together under an umbrella oblivious to their surroundings captivated only with each other.

The young girl was at a normal time beautiful but right now. She had long red hair that settled in beautiful waves from the moisture. She had a beautiful lean frame. Her red sweater and jeans hugged her every curve nicely. She could not help but fix her emerald eyes and smile brightly at the man next to her.

The man towered over the petite girl. His powerfully built physique was barely restrained in the now soaked faded jeans and black dress shirt. His disheveled black hair hung more messily then usual almost hiding his piercing hazel eyes.

As he placed his strong arms around her delicate waist, the two had no idea they were being watched sorrowfully by someone close to them both.

Under the streetlights of the pathway the two young lovers froze. Rain still pouring around them both. Allowing the umbrella to fall to the ground the two pressed their bodies close, their passion clear. The young man grazed his hand across the soft cheek of the womanly figure he held before seizing her lips in a blazing kiss.

In the shadows atop a nearby hill encircled by a sea of elegance silver flowers a young girl allowed her self to drench by the downpour. Her black curls laid down matted and tangled from the rain. Her skin pale as the silvery moon. Her petite build was visible from the now translucent white dress hugging her every curvature. Her eyes were an endless cerulean, staring forlornly at both the young couple and the moon.

Tears streamed down her flawless skin. She made no move to wipe them away or to stop the chills that ran throughout her whole body. All she could do was watch and listen.

As the young couple parted, they stared intensely into each other's souls. Leaning into each other. The guy spoke up first.

"I can't believe this is happening. It's like a dream," he said smiling contently at her as he loosened his grip slightly.

Her laugh was like hundreds of little chimes resonating together.

"This night has been magical really. I am so glad were together. This… This…" she could not stop giggling her eyes alight.

Their interlude was interrupted as a piercing explosion of lightening as fire struck the ground. They eyes grew wide as saucers at the sight in front of them. The field of silver flowers was ablaze. Despite the water, hammering down from over head the wind carried the flames ahead. Soon almost nothing remained untouched from the heated source save one thing. The one thing, person, they did not expect to see.

"Harriet," the young man whispered. Then again louder as realization hit him.

"Harriet, move. GET OUT OF THERE." he shouted as he let go of the girl next to him before racing uphill trying to reach the petite brown-haired woman.

Despite his efforts, the walls of fire were too much despite his attempts he could not get through his wand abandoned nearly half a mile away. Harriet just stood there frozen in place. Refusing to move. The heat from the inferno was welcomed as it chased away the frosty feeling all over. Soon her gown and hair were nothing but flames.

"Harriet," the young man howled out as he sank to his knees in tears.

Behind him sniveling was the young girl just moments before he was holding like no tomorrow. Harriet stared at them. Both watched astounded as she smiled.

"Lily James." she murmured. The two stared on in alarm and distress as she began to burn.

"Please Harriet. Come to me. Try. Fight it." his voice growing hoarse from all the yelling.

"No reason to James. With this night I lost the only thing worthwhile in my life." she voiced through now clenched teeth.

Rain started pouring harder. Sirens could be heard faintly in the background. Steam started rising making it hard to see through the rising vapors.

"What? Lily. Harriet you have not lost her. What's going on?" James asked confused.

Harriet shook her head almost laughing aloud at his stupidity.

"Not Lily, James. I meant you. I loved you," she whispered back faintly.

James's eyes went wide as saucers. Harriet fell to the ground. Her gown gone nothing left but burnt rags. Parts of her fair skin and fine skin were charred black.

Lily let out a small cry.

'How could she not tell me? That's why she was always against me liking James. Against possibly hooking up with him. Never saying anything about me hating James.' she thought.

'She loved me. She loved me all along. So the fights. The pranks. The flirting. She was always so hurt and angered by it. I always wondered why she took them the wrong way. But I don't like Harriet that way do I?'

"Goodbye James." Harriet mumbled before she went completely numb.

"Harriet." James cared not for the flames before he raced forward to the fallen angel.

His arms encircled her waist as he dragged her motionless form unto his lap. He used the palm of his hand to caress her swollen check.

"Harriet, please don't leave me. I cannot…I do not … he cried.

It was too late she was gone her spirit evaporated into nothing more but an empty shell of what used to be the girl he once knew.

He cried and looked down at her charred skin and burned rags. He was numb and couldn't think of anything but how he could so be so blind how he should've known how she felt and then maybe things would have been different Lily distracted him from Harriet just like he distracted Lily from Severus Snape he always thought he loved Lily and now he doesn't know… Why didn't he think about the fluttering feeling in his stomach when she would touch him. How he felt so happy when she smiled. Why didn't he think of this sooner?

He should have known…he should've known.

Then maybe things would be different.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, and all his friends would not be mourning Harriet's death.

'Would he be with Harriet if she was alive?'

'Would they have worked out?'

'Would Lily and Snape be together?'

James wished he knew the answers to these complicated questions but he just didn't know. How would he? One day her spirit would be reborn, into a strong brave soul who's an excellent seeker who could eat and eat never gain a pound, and have friends who would be there for no matter what.

Because that was how Harriet Julia Patterson was.


End file.
